Encontrando la salvación en la oscuridad
by Aburiru1.0
Summary: Rin le prometió a esa persona que encontraría su salvación para que ella descansara en paz, podrá alguien enseñarle a confiar, perdonar y amar. Sesshomaru lo intentara pero... ¿Lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1 Kanna

**Capítulo** **1**

En un puente peatonal se encontraba una chica de pelo largo de color negro como la noche y piel blanca como la nieve llevando en sus manos una rosa blanca.

-kanna... Tu también me abandonaste ¿porqué?-Dijo Rin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Kanna dónde estas? Ya van a comenzar las clases- Rin entro al baño de mujeres y a lo lejos escucho el llanto de una chica, y se acerco- Kanna Estas llorando.

-Rin ya no puedo mas- Dijo Kanna tratando de no llorar.

-kanna es la primera vez que te veo llorar, ¿qué tienes?

-Recuerdas lo que te dije... Pues a llegado el momento.

-No -llorando Rin trato de negar- ¡No! Aun hay tiempo no puedes darte por vencida-Kanna se levanto.

-No trates de detenerme sabes que me enojare si lo haces -Rin corrió abrazarla.

-Me niego tu eres lo único que tengo no lo hagas ¡por favor!

-Rin eres sorprendente sabes, Tu vida es mil veces peor que mi pasado y aun así sigues viviendo eso me da esperanzas-Dijo kanna.

-¿Esperanzas?-dijo Rin.

-Una vez alguien me dijo que existe algo llamado salvación, es aquello que te salva de tus pecados y tristezas pero sin embargo Yo siempre intenté encontrarla y no lo logré y por esa razón te quiero pedir un favor -dijo nostálgica la peli-planteada.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Rin tratando de no llorar pues sabía lo que venía.

-Quiero que tú encuentres la salvación, sí tú la encuentras estaré en paz sabiendo que estas bien, así de simple.

-Quieres que encuentre mi salvación a que costó, tú te vas y eso me deja más dolor en mi corazón es que ¡¡no lo entiendes!!-grito Rin con rabia y resentimiento.

-Lo siento Rin pero tú misma lo superaras yo lose, recuerda que tengo esperanzas en ti yo hasta aquí llegó, tú eres responsable de la salvación de ambas, Adiós-kanna salió del baño y la escuela perdiéndose entre la multitud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin soltó la rosa blanca que callo en medio de la autopista.

-Ese día tú, kanna, te suicidaste saltando de este puente peatonal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Después de lo que sucedió con Kanna, e tratado de cumplir su promesa pero realmente ¡No se como hacerlo! La extraño demasiado ella fue la única que no me vio con lastima por que me comprendía, ahora me encuentro caminado hacia mi casa y repito "casa" por que nunca ha sido ese lugar un hogar para mi, sólo me trae malos recuerdos y todo empezó cuando mi madre se caso con ese tipo..."- pensó Rin.

Era pasado de las 10:30 pm, Rin entro normal pues sabía que a está hora su padrastro se encontraba en el bar.

-Debo hacer la comida sino es capaz de golpearme otra vez- Se dirigió a la cocina realmente no sabía que hacer de comer por que no había nada en el refrigerador al final se las ideó para hacer algo y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó se vistió con su uniforme, gracias a una beca ella estudiaba en una de las mejores escuelas de Japón, una beca que se ganó con mucho esfuerzo era lo que la mantenía para sobrevivir no era mucho dinero pero sí el necesario, bajo las escaleras con el corazón en la boca rezando por que ese tipo estuviera dormido y saliera de la casa sin ningún rasguño, efectivamente lo encontró dormido en un rincón de la sala con una botella de tequila en sus manos camino silenciosamente.

-¡Hey! estúpida donde crees que vas- Dijo con un tono ronco por la jaqueca.

-Y... yo voy a la escuela- Dijo Rin en un hilo de voz.

-No imbécil tú vas por otra botella está ya se acabó- Dijo con irritación.

-Se me hace tarde no puedo -Dijo con un poco de valentía.

-¡¡Me vale mierda que se te haga tarde y a mi no me contestas sólo obedeces!!- Dijo levantándose, se acerco a la chica y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que le rompió el labio y la tiro al suelo ella sólo empezó a llorar-¡¡No llores perra!!- Tomo la botella vacía y la estrello contra su cabeza haciendo que derramara sangre Rin se levanto como pudo y salió corriendo.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al puente y comenzó a llorar en el barandal.

"¡¡¡QUE HAGO KANNA!!! ¡Rayos! Ahora voy a tener que faltar a la escuela no puedo llegar con el cachete rojo, labio partido y la cabeza con sangre... Me duele la cabeza y mi uniforme se manchó Maldito hombre lo odio con toda mi alma! ¿Por qué? ¡¿PORQUÉ?!"- Decía en su mente la castaña.

Rin le pega una patada al barandal con fuerza.

-¿Sabes creo que el barandal no tiene la culpa de que estés enojada?- Dice una voz fría detrás de ella, Rin da un pequeño salto del susto pero sus piernas no quieren responder ni dar la vuelta para dar la cara al dueño de esa voz, agarra sus su mochila y da la vuelta finalmente pero baja la vista no quiere que le vea la cara, no señor toda su vida se la a pasado dándole lastima a los demás y odia que la gente le vea así, sin embargo el hombre puede ver su cabello lleno de sangre y su uniforme-¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza?-dijo aquel hombre con el mismo tono frío ella no respondió sólo salió corriendo.

"Eso fue extraño fue la primera vez que alguien me pregunta que me pasó y no me dijo pobrecita, debe sufrir mucho o simplemente me ignora bueno creo que mejor me voy a caminar al parque ya pensare como recuperar las clases perdidas hoy... Sería tan fácil sí siguieras viva kanna, primero mi madre, luego mi hermano y después tú kanna... Me pregunto quién sigue sí ya no me queda nadie"

Derrama unas lágrimas en silencio, en la banca del parque donde está sentada, luego se para y se acerca a una fuente agarra un poco de agua y se limpia un poco la cabeza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Buenos días Doctor Sakami, tomé asiento-dijo la directora de la escuela.

El peli-plateado se sienta enfrente a la mujer-iré al grano Directora Midoriko, ¿por qué requiere mis servicios de psicólogo? Tengo entendido que este lugar es un instituto no un consultorio.

-Vaya hombre siempre tan frío y calculador como su madre, Doc. Sakami o mejor dicho Sesshomaru, deseo contratarte como psicólogo de la escuela ya que la Doc. Kaede se acaba de jubilar y pedirte algo de suma importancia-Dijo la directora con sigilo.

-Decirme-dijo el joven doctor con fastidio.

-Hay una alumna llamada Rin Yamamoto es la primera de la clase en toda su categoría, sin embargo siempre que queremos que participe en concursos extracurriculares a nivel nacional se niega hace siete meses acepto concursar.

-¿Y qué con eso?-Pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Excelente pregunta, hace 6 meses se suicido una alumna llamada Kanna Takeda ella era la única amiga de Rin y desde entonces se a vuelto a negar a participar y no podemos hacerla cambiar de opinión- Dijo la directora mirando hacia la ventana.

-Y yo que tengo que ver con esto- Dijo Sesshomaru.

-Muy sencillo, quiero que le des terapia para que recapacite, sabes ella siempre ha ido con la Doc. Kaede pero... Nunca a logrado avance con ella ya que se niega a hablar, representa todo un reto y pensé que como a ti te gustan los retos, aparte ella es pieza clave para que ponga en alto el nombre de la escuela.

-Acepto- Dijo el ají dorado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de tres días Rin por fin pudo ir a la escuela ya que no quería que nadie notara sus heridas, pero su labío tenía una pequeña cicatriz por lo que recurrió a usar tapa bocas diciendo que estaba resfriada.

-Señorita Yamamoto le llaman de la dirección- Dijo el prof. de matemáticas.

Rin se levanto sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie y salió del salón ya que siempre le hacían sentir mal los murmullos de todos los alumnos refiriéndose a su persona.

"Me pregunto que ahora que será espero que no sobre participar en el extracurricular a nivel estatal, le dije muy claro a la directora Midoriko que no participaría...Tal vez sí dije una vez que lo haría pero era por que kanna lo haría conmigo"

Rin tocó la puerta y escucho un Pase, entro, vio a la directora que le señaló el siento y se sentó, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre de pelo platiado mirando por la ventana dándole la espalda a las dos mujeres.

-Señorita Yamamoto se preguntara por que la he llamado -Rin sólo asintió -Bueno sabemos que hace unos meses su amiga murió y no queremos estragos en su comportamiento ni calificaciones y como la venerable doc. Kaede se jubiló hemos contratado al doctor Sesshomaru Sakami -se lo dijo sin más fría y despistada como siempre Rin ya sabía que eso era una trata para que ella concursara pero no lo iba a lograr terapia es lo que menos necesita, el mencionado Doctor volteo con esa mirada fría miro a Rin con un brillo en sus ojos que no pudo describir pero la relajaba.

-Un placer Rin- Dijo con esa voz varonil que le recordó alguien.

"Como no reconocer esa voz... El es aquel hombre que me hablo en el puente.

¿Qué te paso en la cabeza?

Era lo que me había dicho ese día fue la primera vez que alguien aparte de kanna se preocupó por mi, tal vez nose sí realmente se preocupó pero pude sentirlo en su voz, sólo espero que el no me reconozca por que sino estaré perdida con mi plan de salir desapercibida de la preparatoria.

Sólo pude asentir en muestra de saludo y eso le bastó"- Pensó la ají café.

-Rin, nuestras sesiones de terapia comienzan mañana después de clases-dijo el peli-plateado y sin más se fue.

-Entiendo que tal vez no quieras la terapia Yamamoto pero es necesaria por tú salud, por cierto necesito que tú tutor firme está nota para la autorización de la terapia- Le entrego la hoja, Rin reverencio y salió de la oficina.

Sus clases transcurrieron normales y saliendo de la escuela falsifico la firma de su padrastro y puso la hoja en la mochila, fue a una tienda y compró un poco de comida con el poco dinero de la beca.

"Esa niña que vi en el puente sangrando llevaba el mismo uniforme que utilizan en esa preparatoria... Cierto la directora olvidó darme el expediente de Rin Yamamoto"- Pensó el psicólogo.

-Bueno- Contesto la directora desde su celular.

-Soy Sakami... Olvidó darme el expediente de Rin- Dijo Sesshomaru al otro lado de la línea.

-Sobre eso... Antes de darte el expediente necesito hablar contigo la historia y vida de Rin tiene muchas incógnitas.

 **Continuara...**

Y una vez mas estoy con una historia nueva no tan nueva! por que también estaba en la pagina de facebook en está historia me quede en el capítulo 11 (en facebook son muy cortos los capítulo) esta historia equivale a 5 capitulos de la pagina bueno tratare de actualizar mas seguido ojala se pasen por mis demas fanfic tengo uno llamado **" Por que así lo quiso el destino"** que esta remasterizado y mejorado igual de Sesshomaru y Rin muy cursi por cierto jajaja.

Nos leemos pronto.

 **By: Aburiru**


	2. Chapter 2 Primer encuentro

**Capítulo 2**

Para suerte de Rin no había visto a su padrastro todo el día eso la tranquilizo sin embargo no iba a darse el gusto de que le quitaran esa tranquilidad así que se cambio el uniforme lo lavo se vistió y salió de la casa, pensó en donde ir y se le ocurrió al único lugar para divertirse, chicas de su edad irían al cine pero ella... No, iría a la biblioteca.

Camino hasta el edificio algo viejo pero agradable, entro y se dirigió directo hasta la sección de libros de ciencia ficción y filosofía no necesitaba hablar con la bibliotecaria por que conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano escogido un libro uno de sus favoritos "Metafísica" de Aristóteles, recordo que ese libro fue el que le regalo su madre de pequeña pero cuando murió su padrastro lo rompió.

Al día siguiente estaba algo nerviosa la razón era por que hoy tendría su primera sesión de terapia psicológica con Sesshomaru Sakami, sus clases para ella eran totalmente aburridas pues todo lo que enseñaban ella se lo sabía ya así que sólo se dedico a leer un libro, más tarde después de clases se dirigió hacia la enfermería era ahí donde también tenían el área de psicología.

Rin tocó y escucho la voz de Sesshomaru Pase su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando tenía que ver a alguien a la cara.

-Toma asiento Rin-dijo el y así lo hizo.

-Bien, como sabrás me llamó Sesshomaru Sakami y seré tú psicólogo a partir de ahora, ¿dime, estas cómoda con esto?- Rin sólo asintió- Bueno vamos a empezar ¿cómo te has sentido estos días?

-Bien- Dijo Rin apenas audible

-¿Extrañas a tú amiga?- Rin de sólo recordarla se le aguadaron los ojos- Entiendo todavía no estas prepara para decir sobre eso-Sesshomaru anoto todo en la libreta que tenía a la mano.

-¿Cómo dices?- Dijo Sesshomaru.

-Que la madre de Yamamoto murió, su hermano se encuentra desaparecido y su tutor es su padrastro, eso es lo único que tenemos en su expediente y una dirección de su casa pero una vez quisimos hablar con su padrastro, y cuando fuimos era una casa vieja, abandonada y sucia, no había nadie así que no sabemos donde vive realmente Yamamoto le dijimos que nos diera la dirección pero no hizo -Dijo la directora.

Eso era lo que recordaba el peli-plateado de la semana pasada, había empezado a trabajar con Rin no había avanzado mucho con ella ya que era difícil todo un Reto pero algo en su fuero interno le daba por querer protegerla de todo no sabía como pero la veía como un animalito pequeño e indefenso que no sabe nada del mundo, asusta e inocente, como sí fuera porcelana que se rompería con cualquier movimiento al menos esa fue su impresión de ella por su leguaje corporal.

-Terminamos Rin, puedes irte- Dijo Sesshomaru.

-Gracias- Dijo la susodicha apenas audible se levanto y se sintió mareada pero lo disimulo muy bien salió a altas horas de la escuela, estaba desértica de repente se empezó a sentir agitada pero eso tenía dos razones la primera tal vez es de esas veces donde las personas están sentadas durante bastante tiempo y se paran y se marean y la segunda se debe a que tiene tres días sin probar alimento solamente a tomado agua pero el cuerpo se acostumbra o mejor dicho se adapta Rin iba por la acera del estacionamiento y ya no pudo más estaba muy agotada tanto físicamente como emocionalmente sólo pudo escuchar a lo lejos alguien gritando su nombre pero no supo reconocer.

Pasaron tres horas desde que Rin se desmayo no sabía que hacer en la escuela no había nadie y no tubo alternativa más que traerla a su departamento Rin estaba recostada en su cama se le veía tan inocente y sumisa que por un momento Sesshomaru tuvo un arranque de ternura y acaricio su cachete y despertó por un momento Rin pensó si ese era su hermano pero luego se dio cuenta de la realidad.

-¡No hermano detente me haces cosquillas!- Dijo una pequeña castaña de 7 años

-De eso se trata Conejita- Dijo el hermano de Rin haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago

Rin reía hasta que se escucharon pasos y un vidrio romperse y los dos pararon el juego el hermano de Rin le tapó la boca la cargo y subió como loco las escaleras hasta el cuarto de ambos.

-Escucha Rin no importa que escuches no se te ocurra por nada del mundo salir de acuerdo.

-Hermano no te vayas tengo miedo- Dijo llorando la pequeña.

-No llores Conejita te oirá y a mi no me gusta verte llorar- Dijo sacándole las lágrimas-Te prometo que no te pasará nada, rayos no se por que llegó temprano-En eso se escucha a un hombre gritarle a su hermano- Me tengo que ir conejita pero recuerda que te quiero mucho.

-Yo igual- Rin lo abrazo con fuerza y el se fue, esa noche Rin lloro en silencio ya que escucho como su padrastro y su hermano gritaban pero su hermano gritaba de dolor y ganas de salir no le hacían falta pero sabía que no debía hacerlo hasta que finalmente todo seso y no se escucho más.

Al mañana siguiente salió del cuarto buscando a su hermano ya que nunca subió y vio en el suelo sangre pero no había rastro de su hermano.

-¿Qué buscas idiota?-dijo su padrastro sentado en la mesa.

-A... Mi hermano- Dijo apenas nerviosa.

-Pues no busques más ya que el perro de tú hermano se largo ayer de la casa -Rin entro en shock no podía ser cierto...

-No... ¡No es cierto! ¡Miente! - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el no podía abandonarla así.

-¡¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad niña estúpida!! ese bastardo se fue- Se levanto bruscamente y la abofeteó gracias al golpe Rin empezó a Llorar y su padrastro se fue, desde ese día odio al hombre que más quiso su hermano.

-Rin, ¿estas bien?-dijo el peli-plateado.

-Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Rin que Sesshomaru se encargó de secar- Sí..- Dijo susurrando.

Era raro para ella, no sabía como razonar está sonrojada de pies a cabeza su psicólogo le estaba viendo fijamente acariciando su mejilla no se había percatado cuando despertó hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué lloras, Rin? -Dijo su psicólogo.

-N..no lloro- Dijo tartamudeando, el no dijo nada sólo dejó de acariciar su mejilla y se paro.

-Te preguntaras donde estas -Rin vio el lugar era cierto no lo conocía- Estas en mi departamento, te he traído aquí ya que la enfermera se había ido, te llevare a tú casa

-¡No!...-contesto de inmediato la peli-negra

-¿Por qué no?...De seguro debe estar preocupado tú padrastro- Mierda... Fue lo primero que pensó, la había investigado pero... ¿Qué tanto sabía? Tal vez sólo lo de su expediente entonces no era importante eso sólo era una pizca de su pasado y presente, seguirá la corriente.

-Tiene razón...- Se levanto y su estomago gruño y sí hace rato estaba sonrojada ahora era peor.

-Tienes hambre- Afirmo el peli-plateado.

-¡No!.. así estoy bien- Dijo Rin

-Te daré algo de comer- le dijo el psicólogo sin hacerle caso.

Rin lo vio alejarse y se fijo el lugar, se notaba que su psicólogo tenía dinero, al poco rato llegó Sesshomaru con un Sándwich de milanesa, Rin lo comió y le dio las gracias en verdad que tenía mucha hambre pero trataba de no aparentarlo.

-Si no quieres desaparecer tienes que comer ¿Tomas algún medicamento?- Rin lo miró extrañada

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto la castaña

-¿Eres anémica cierto? no soy tonto Rin pesas muy poco, tu piel es demasiado pálida y se te notan los huesos- Rin lo miró desconcertada ni ella misma sabía que estaba tan mal su salud, Sesshomaru lo dejo pasar y prefirió no tocar el tema por ahora.

-Sube al auto y dime como llegar a tú casa- Le dijo a Rin una vez que término de comer y bajaron al estacionamiento.

-Sí- Mientras Rin estaba formando en su mente como bajar del auto sin ser sospechosa unas cuadras adelante de su casa, luego de mucho pensarlo lo puso en práctica-Bájeme aquí por favor- pidió

-¿Aquí? En medio de un parque- Contesto Sesshomaru confundido aunque no lo demostraba su cara.

-Sí es que... tengo que ir a visitar a una, amiga- Dijo la peli-negra algo nerviosa cosa que Sesshomaru noto.

-Según tengo entendido por el expediente que no eres muy sociable o ¿me equivoco?

-Sí pero... Iré a visitar ala familia de Kanna..- Dijo Rin, Sesshomaru se sorprendió internamente, hoy Rin estaba más cooperativa de lo normal, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lograba un progreso con ella al punto de que hablaba de su difunta amiga Kanna está era su oportunidad para hacer que ella se hable y se desahogue.

-¿visitas mucho a su familia?- Pregunto Sesshomaru

"Que sí los visitaba, ¡Jamás! Primero muerta antes de hablar con esos malditos que provocaron el suicidio de su amiga, pero tenía que fingir o sospecharía"- pensó la ají café

-Casi... nunca pero le prometí a su madre que lo haría.. Hoy pero no pude por lo que me pasó debe estar preocupada.

-Entiendo, entonc..-rin lo interrumpió

-Tengo que irme o se me hará más tarde-bajo del auto y se fue prácticamente corriendo, Sesshomaru sólo la vio alejarse y preguntarse que esconde esa chica por que era obvio que mentía.

" Eso estuvo cerca no sabía ni que inventar, ahora donde dormiré es muy tarde como para que vaya a mi casa a está hora debe estar mi padrastro y debe estar molesto por que no hice la comida, que estúpida soy, Como me pude desmayar así sólo haré que sospechen de mi, descubran la verdad y quiera el gobierno meterme a un orfanatorio... Respira Rin todo saldrá bien cumplirás la mayoría de edad y te iras de esa casa y entradas a la universidad sólo aguanta un poco.. Más.

Rin empezó a vagar por las calles al no encontrar donde dormir sólo se dedico a mantenerse despierta para que no le pase nada, llegó la mañana y con ella la escuela, tenía sueño pero asistió a clases pero se quedó dormida a las 5ta hora.

-Señorita Yamamoto... ¡Yamamoto!- Grito el profesor y Rin se cayó de la silla, todos se rieron de ella y murmuraron- Sí tiene sueño hágame el favor de dormir fuera de mi clase, retírese-Rin asintió con la cabeza y salió del salón.

-Así que te quedaste dormida...-dijo Sesshomaru sin mirarla a la cara con la cara concentrada en la libreta clásica de los psicólogos, Rin solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ayer te deje en medio de un parque... Estuve investigando el expediente de la señorita Kanna Takeda su casa queda en el centro de la ciudad, lo cual significa que me mentiste- Contesto el psicólogo con sequedad, mientras Rin no cabía de su sorpresa estaba sin habla- No te preguntare tus razones espero que me lo digas a su tiempo cuando te sientas preparada para hablar.

-Gracias...-dijo apenas audible.

"Mierda, el señor Sesshomaru es mas listo de lo que pensé.. Debo tener cuidado con el y no ser descubierta de mi vida personal, en esta escuela al ser para gente de clase alta si se enteran del escandalo de una chica con beca son capaces de destruirme socialmente por hacer quedar mal a la escuela"

Después de la sesión de Rin se dirigió camino al banco para liquidar el dinero de su beca.

"No hay nada mejor que el día de paga, este día del mes es el que mas atesoro por que tengo dinero, claro apenas y tengo para sobrevivir... Debería trabajar.. Seria mejor.. ¡No! Sigue estudiando Rin eso hubiese dicho mi hermano al menos, lo extraño.. No te pongas sentimental... Parezco loca hablando conmigo misma"- Decía en su cabeza la chica.

Luego se detuvo en una banca en medio de la cuidad, pero se sorprendió al ver que en un edificio frente a ella se estaciono un auto pero no cualquier auto sino que de el bajo el mismísimo psicólogo Sesshomaru Sakami.

"Pero que rayos... Ese hombre me lo encuentro en todos lados parece que el destino le gusta molestarme, no basta con la escuela ahora la calle... Que sigue en mi casa, pero.. Me pregunto que hace ahí este edificio es de una compañía automotriz, bueno lo mejor será no involucrarme con el"

Mientras tanto dentro de la compañía, entra una elegante secretaria a la oficina del presidente de la compañía.

-Disculpe jefe, el señor Sakami esta aquí.

-Hazlo para ya mismo- Dijo el supuesto jefe.

-¿Para que me llamaste?- Dice tajantemente el peli plateado.

-Claro cuanto tiempo, me da gusto verte, sabes Sesshomaru yo no recuerdo haberte dado esa educación sacaste esa sequedad de tu madre por eso me divorcie de ella- Dijo el progenitor.

-Si querías verme solo por jueguitos estúpidos de comparaciones me voy-dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Me entere que aparte del consultorio estas trabajando en una escuela prestigiosa-pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Eso a ti que te importa- Pregunto sin reacción facial.

-Hasta cuando piensas hacerte cargo de la compañía estoy a punto de jubilarme.

-Ese problema no es de mi importancia no necesito la compañía con el trabajo que tengo puedo perfectamente valerme por mi mismo y no ser un hijo de papa que tiene el futuro asegurado por las faldas de su padre.. Como tu bastardo- Dijo Sesshomaru con un poco de burla en su rostro.

-¡No le hables así a tu hermano! El se esforzó por tener el puesto de presidente de la compañía en Norte América-Dijo este enojado.

-Si, Claro- Dijo con sarcasmo y salió de la oficina, cuando llego a la entrada del edificio se dio cuenta que a lo lejos estaba su paciente lo que le sorprendió mucho y se dirigió hacia ella sin que esta se percatara de su presencia.

 **Continuara...**

 **By: Aburiru.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cada quien sus gustos

**Capítulo 3**

Rin se encontraba en el parque leyendo un libro sacado de la biblioteca, pasando el tiempo puesto que no quería llegar a casa aun sin embargo lo que no contaba la joven era que Sesshomaru Sakami se dirigía a ella de improvisto, mientras que el se debatía si era profesional llegar de repente con su paciente y hacerle platica fuera de consulta.

—Señorita Yamamoto—Pronuncio por fin el aclamado psicólogo ganándose como respuesta un susto de parte de su paciente, sin embargo ella no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo— ¿Me permite tomar asiento con usted?— A lo que Rin solo respondió moviéndose aun lado para hacer mas espacio en la banca — Muchas gracias, es curioso pero casi siempre me la encuentro fuera de consulta — la miro de reojo y pudo apreciar que estaba visiblemente nerviosa— Veo que tiene un libro ¿Cómo se llama?— La miro una vez mas esperando respuesta, pero no la recibió— Entiendo señorita Yamamoto perdone por molestarla cuando no estamos en consulta la veré después de clases — Sesshomaru se levanto dispuesto a irse.

—Se llama "El criadero" de Jaid Black— Susurro Rin por fin mostrando valor, Sesshomaru visiblemente sorprendido volteo a ver por completo a Rin.

—Ya veo conozco algunas obras de Jaid black pero esa no la he leído — Dijo el psicólogo volviéndose a sentar.

—¿Enserio la conoce?— Contesta increíblemente expresiva para luego ver que fue demasiado entusiasta y se avergonzó — perdone… es que usualmente no hablo mucho de libros con alguien— Dijo la estudiante con la cara roja, Sesshomaru mentalmente se decía que eso era un gran avance Yamamoto nunca había hablado de sus gustos.

—No te preocupes si te soy sincero casi no tengo amigos y menos de los con que hablar estos temas— Respondió el doctor para luego sentir que su comentario estuvo fuera de lugar y poco profesional— Disculpa seguro que esto no te interesa.

—No me molesta en lo absoluto.

—Gracias, bueno volviendo a los libros, esto puede sonar un poco sacado de lugar pero Jaid Black tiene mucho contenido erótico en sus obras, no siento que una joven como usted deba leer eso— Cuando Sesshomaru dijo la ultima palabra de su cuestionamiento se dio cuenta que la cara de Rin estaba totalmente colorada.

—Bue… bueno yo no puedo decir nada respecto a eso —Dijo una Rin muy avergonzaba.

—No lo dije para criticar no me mal entiendas sólo argumentaba— Pronuncio tratando de remediar su comentario.

—Entiendo no se preocupe, bueno en realidad leo este tipo de libros por que me permite soñar y transportarme a una realidad que no es la mía, me encanta soñar y me atrapan las historias.

—Lo comprendo, ¿Te sientes así siempre?

—No siempre pero si la mayoría de los casos, si esta muy bien escrita la obra.

—¿Qué otras autoras lees? Puede que conozca algunas— Le preguntó su psicólogo haciendo nota mental de todas las palabras que decía Rin.

—Bueno me gustan varias aunque me da pena decirlo— Dijo con las mejillas coloradas volteando hacia otro lado.

—Puedes confiar en mi "Secreto confidencial del paciente" no revelare nada— Argumento Sesshomaru.

—No estamos en terapia, pensé que estábamos platicando informalmente — La castaña se decepciona un poco por la falta de tacto de su psicólogo es demasiado "Recto".

—Discúlpame no quise ofenderte— Sesshomaru sabia que la había regado, la costumbre de decir eso con sus pacientes hizo que lo dijera sin pensar, ella estaba pensando que platicaban por ser conocidos y no profesionalmente, de hecho ni el mismo sabia por que se había acercado a ella si no estaban en consulta tal vez fue su curiosidad pero eso no era ético no debía tener una relación cercana a Rin —Bueno si lo deseas puedes decirme no diré nada te lo juro de persona a persona— Su mente y sus palabras se contradecían.

—Así esta mejor, hacia mucho tiempo que no platicaba con nadie— Rin muestra una hermosa sonrisa como las que no daba hace tiempo y por un segundo Sakami quedo embobado— Bueno es vergonzoso decir las autoras por que a mi me gusta mucho las historias de ciencia ficción y eróticas.

—Entiendo, pero eso no tiene nada de malo cada persona tiene sus gustos, por ejemplo a mi me gusta DC, el manga y el anime desde que soy pequeño— "Mierda que dije" fue lo primero que pensó nadie ni siquiera su familia sabía que el era un friki oculto, revelo información demasiado personal sin querer, hasta sus parejas del pasado no lo sabían por eso el evitaba las relaciones serias y compromisos como vivir juntos no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su hobby por ellas eso provocaba que terminaran con el, si bien todas las personas que lo conocen piensan que el es misterioso en realidad siempre mide sus palabras por que en su casa e internet es alguien completamente diferente, cuando su familia o parejas vienen a su casa siempre esconde todas las cosas que pueden delatar su lado friki, volteó a ver a Rin y su sorpresa en la mirada "Mas mierda".

—Nunca imagine que a usted le gustaran esas cosas es que usted es tan… no se como decirlo— realmente no sabia como llevar el tema puesto que ella no conocía nada de eso tampoco era como si tuviera internet para empezar, mas que el de la biblioteca pero nunca se acercaba a las computadoras no sabia como usar una.

—Lose no te preocupes solo olvida lo que dije no tiene importancia— No quería decir nada por la vergüenza que no se reflejaba en su cara, la primera persona que le decía sus gustos y ella no entendía nada del tema.

—No diga eso señor Sakami en realidad yo quisiera que me platicara de lo que le gusta ya que yo no se nada de eso, tengo curiosidad— Y era verdad, tenia curiosidad recuerda que de vez en cuando escuchaba a sus compañeros hablar sobre súper héroes y esos personajes ficticios que ella no conocía, no se llevaba con nadie de su salón así que tener un amigo con quien hablar de esas cosas la llenaba de anheló "espera, "Amigo" ¿será que el señor Sakami quiera ser mi amigo?" la sola mención de esas palabras hacían su corazón saltar nunca había tenido un amigo solo Kanna pero ella era amiga.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—Sesshomaru nunca se hubiera esperado esa respuesta apreciaba que ella tuviera tanto interés y ni siquiera lo conoce a fondo, al principio pensó que iba a ser la típica chica que se sentía incomprendida por todos, que era soberbia respecto a sus calificaciones y por esa razón no quería hacer ninguna competencia de su escuela y por eso la directora la ínsito a la terapia pero al parecer la juzgo mal ella era muy dulce cuando no era tímida.

—Claro cuéntame sobre eso por ejemplo cual ani… animo, o ani…

—Anime se dice Anime— Intento reprimir una carcajada era increíble se no supiera ni como se llamaba.

—¡Ándale eso! ¿Cuál anime es tu preferido? Son caricaturas chinas cierto—Dijo Rin confusa.

—Son japonesas casi aciertas, bueno no podría decirte cual es el anime que mas me gusta son muchos y también hay demasiado géneros pero algunos de los que me gustan son Dragón Ball, Death Parade, Fullmetal Alchemist entre otros los géneros que mas me gustan son de acción, mecha y unos pocos de romance.

—¿De verdad? Hay animes de romance, eso no lo sabia ¿cómo se llaman los que ves?—Pregunta la joven emocionada.

—Bueno si hay muchos estoy segura de que si los vieras te gustarían —Sesshomaru carraspeo con la garganta incomodo jamás diría que animes de Shojo le gustan nadie vería esa faceta de el ni su madre, eso se quedaría como secreto solo lo sabia su computadora, su cama, los pañuelos para la nariz y el helado.

—Me encantaría verlos pero no creo poder—La sonrisa que hace no le llega a la cara y su psicólogo lo nota.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo tiempo por que estudio mucho— Mintió era una mentira inocente jamás le diría que tiene que hacer el quehacer diario, estudiar, no tenia computadora ni teléfono mucho menos internet, le gustaría tener todo eso seria un sueño hecho realidad a escuchado que con internet puedes hacer muchas cosas pero ella no podía costearse eso con lo que le daban de beca con suerte le alcanzaba para comer y el licor que su padrastro le obligaba a comprar.

—Deberías tomarte un tiempo para ti sola de vez en cuando como consejo de psicólogo te diría que es importante que te relajes pero como no profesional te digo que es bueno tener hobbies no todo es estudiar ya eres inteligente sin esforzarte— Había algo que aprendió de su profesión y era que sabia cuando la gente no era totalmente sincera como Rin en ese momento tal vez si decía la verdad pero había algo que la atormentaba pero como es su paciente no puede presionarla a que le diga todo lo que le pasa para eso eran las terapias las personas tienen que expresarse cuando se sientan listas y el los guiaba para que ellos sepan que camino tomar.

—Gracias por el consejo lo tomare en cuenta— Sonríe con tristeza aunque lo quiere hacer natural ella no es buena con esas cosas su cara es muy expresiva, miro a la calle exactamente al edificio de donde salió su psicólogo y lo vuelve a mirar a el, cuanto tiempo habrán pasado platicando ahora que lo piensa, la hora "Rayos" estaba apunto de oscurecer — ¿Me puede decir qué hora es?— Pregunto nerviosa.

—Son las 7:10 de la tarde, ¿por qué tienes prisa?— Vio como en su cara se iba el color al decir la hora.

—¡Oh no! Tengo que llegar rápido a casa o no me dará tiempo—Dice apurada guardando su libro en la mochila que siempre carga.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Mi auto esta cruzando la calle— Esa seria la segunda vez que la llevaría a su casa esperaba que ahora si llegaran a ella.

—No… Bueno no se, esta bien por favor si no es mucha molestia— Tenia una alarma en su cabeza que decía que era mala idea y que lo iba a lamentar pero no podía hacer nada seguro su padrastro estaba en la casa ya, no había dejado nada de comer lo mas seguro era que estaba muy enojado, también tenia la tentación de dormir en el parque pero no llevaba su uniforme puesto para ir mañana directo a la escuela no tenia opción tenia que enfrentarse al demonio solo esperaba que cuando le pegara no le marcara la cara o tendría que faltar eso levantaría sospechas, incluso si la pateaba en el estomago estaba bien, no era creyente pero esperaba que por lo menos alguien la protegiera.

—Vamos— Sesshomaru camino hacia su auto con Rin detrás de el.

 **Continuara...**

 **By: Aburiru**

Hola siento la demora de la actualización pero no tenía tiempo habia estado ocupada leyendo libros, mangas viendo anime, videos de you tube etc... no voy a negar que estuve de vaga pero bueno eso todos lo hacemos.

¿Qué les parecio el capítulo? Vieron un lado de Sesshomaru desconocido verdad? bueno puede que algunos no lo sepan pero este fanfic lo hice cuando tenía al rededor de 14 años osea hace muchooo nunca lo termine y ahora esta es la primera actualización desde hace mucho tiempo espero que les guste aunque casi nadie comenté :'v **nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito...** Bueno la única que comento fue

ValeriMeilin: Puede que no te gustara el apellido pero no me gustaría que en todos los fanfic que hago Sesshomaru tenga el mismo apellido igual con Rin, me gusta variar pero tendre en cuenta el apellido si hago otro fanfic si? gracias por comentar.

Hasta la proxima

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4 Pérdida

**Capítulo 4**

Rin movía su pierna inquieta en el asiento del copiloto, no sabia que hacer mientras viajaban en total silencio ella estaba como loca tratando de idear un plan no podía dejar que el señor Sakami llegara a su casa el no podía ver eso o arruinaría sus planes en este momento se arrepentía del momento en que dijo que si al que el la llevará.

—¿Estas bien? Te ves inquieta.

—Ah claro estoy bien— "Solo que me estoy volviendo una loca paranoica", Sesshomaru no le creyó Yamamoto estaba mas impaciente de lo normal, claro ella siempre estaba nerviosa era una clara característica de su falta de confianza pero algo escondía, tal vez no quería que viera su casa… ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera le ha dado la dirección solo esta conduciendo igual que aquella vez que llego hasta el parque.

—Yamamoto dime tu dirección— Mas que una pregunta era una orden, orden que causo el efecto que deseaba la pequeña castaña abrió los ojos y se puso mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba Bingo dio en el blanco.

—N-o… No es necesario yo me bajo en.. En el parque.

—Perfectamente te puedo llevar hasta tu casa no es necesario que te vayas caminando, no es ninguna molestia.

—¡No!... Digo.. No se preocupe me gusta caminar— Sakami pensó que ella era demasiado expresiva se notaba desde un kilometro de distancia lo nerviosa que se ponía por que no viera su casa quería insistir mas pero no era el momento lo dejaría tranquila, por ahora, llegaría al fondo del asunto, la directora tenia razón cuando dijo que le gustaban los retos.

—Bien te dejare en el parque— Cuando Rin escucho esas palabras sintió alivio total cosa que noto Sesshomaru, pasaron unos cinco minutos mas cuando al fin llegaron al parque, la estudiante agarro sus pertenencias y salió del auto— Muchísimas gracias por darme un aventón hasta mi casa que pase una buena noche señor Sakami.

—Igualmente señorita Rin mañana la veo en terapia— No sin antes de una reverencia Sesshomaru arranco el auto y se alejo del parque rumbo a su casa.

Rin camino y camino desde el parque hasta su casa que se hacia 15 minutos caminando, la vio fijamente una casa de dos pisos con las paredes pintadas color blanco carcomidas, patio sucio lleno de botellas y la reja oxidada, recordó que en algún momento de su niñez su casa era pobre pero llena de vida lastima que eso no volverá. Abrió la puerta con cuidado puede que este durmiendo su padrastro pero no fue así el estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo las sobras de ayer cuando el fijo su mirada en ella se levanto abruptamente y camino hasta ella.

—Ven acá maldita estúpida— Rin no pudo ni hacerse para atrás su padrastro la tomo del pelo cosa que hizo que gritara, entre mas gritaba mas le jalaba del pelo, la arrastro hasta la cocina y estrello su cara contra la mesa— Hija de tu puta madre cuantas veces te he dicho que cuando llego tiene que estar servida la comida ¡Cuantas veces lo he dicho responde!.

—Si…empre— No podía ver nada por la oscuridad de la noche, las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos le dolía mucho la cabeza, seguro tendría un hematoma mañana en la mejilla— Perdóname por favor perdóname es mi culpa.

—Solo por que vengo de buen humor por que gane en una apuesta te dejare libre, preparame la cena pero ¡Ya!— Dijo jalándola del cabello aventándola contra el refrigerador.

La chica con los ojos empañados saco huevos del refrigerador pero sorprendida encontró carne volteo a ver a su padrastro y lo encontró mirándola hablo antes de que pusiera preguntar.

—La compre hoy hacia mucho tiempo que no comíamos carne, prepara algo con eso— La castaña asintió saco la carne que por suerte no estaba congelada y fue por unas bolsas de pasta, ya que para ella la carne es un lujo máximo haría dos platillos carne fileteada con arroz que sobro de ayer y espagueti con albóndigas con relleno de huevo. Primero hizo el filete para su padrastro que era capaz de golpearla si no se apuraba y después hizo el espagueti cuando termino se dio cuenta que el se había ido a su cuarto, los platos que estaban sucios los lavo y luego se sentó a comer en la oscuridad, cuando termino se acostó a dormir se dio cuenta que era la una de la madrugada nunca estaba despierta a esa hora lo bueno que por aquí se acostó y quedo profundamente dormida.

Despertó de golpe al no tener celular ni alarma ella podía despertar automáticamente con solo salir el sol no sabia que hora era así que abrió la ventana y aun no había nadie en las calles acababa de amanecer bajo a la sala con cuidado, prendió la tele hasta encontrar un noticiero vio que eran las cinco y media de la madrugada normalmente se despertaba a las seis, cuando termino de vestirse y desayunar vio que apenas eran las seis, muy temprano para ir a la escuela se hacia veinticinco minutos caminando, se fijo en el espejo para luego horrorizarse tenia un enorme hematoma en la mejilla buscó entre sus cosas un cubre bocas en estos casos seria lo único que podría hacer nunca ha utilizado maquillaje solo cuando era pequeña y usaba el maquillaje de su madre pero para su mala suerte los cosméticos de ella se echaron a perder hace tiempo.

Salió de la casa para ir a su instituto, al mismo tiempo acomodándose el cubre bocas, las calles de poco en poco se empezaron a llenar de estudiantes unos felices, otros en grupos de amigos y algunos con sueño. Como le gustaría tener amigos a veces ella fantaseaba con tener amigos, que cuando llegara al colegio empezara a platicar como estuvo su día, que hizo ayer, con kanna casi no platicaba en la escuela por que ella era de un estatus superior y siempre habían chicas que le besaban los píes, no podía hablar con ella mas que cuando era receso o estaba sola, hasta que el profesor la callara por platicar en clase era un sueño para ella uno muy lejano.

Distraída en sus pensamientos llego a la escuela camino hasta su salón como siempre en silencio y nadie notaba su presencia o la ignoraban era como un fantasma con buenas calificaciones. Pasaron sus clases hasta que dio el receso obvio no iba a gastar su dinero en comida por eso desayuno en casa así que salió del salón y en el jardín se puso a leer.

Sesshomaru se sentía inquieto y eso era raro en alguien que era tan seguro de si mismo independientemente de que hobbies oculte, desde que llego a su casa ayer en la noche hasta cuando despertó no pudo dejar de pensar en su paciente todavía le intriga y preocupa por que ella se empeña tanto en no mostrarle su casa, ¿Será que oculta algo? Si es así ¿Qué es?, Yamamoto rondaba por sus pensamientos hasta cuando se estaciono en la escuela, como si sus súplicas fueran escuchadas ella paso por su carro sonriendo… ¿Sonriendo? Abra pasado algo, quería hablarle, pero de que si nada más tenia que hablar en sus sesiones, santo cielo parece un chiquillo de secundaria ¡que le sucede! Tenía que calmarse, después de todo la señorita Yamamoto no es su única paciente en esta escuela tenia otros claro la mayoría eran pubertos que se creían bravucones por que querían llamar la atención de sus padres, un clásico.

Cuando dio el receso se puso a comer en el jardín ya que no le gustaba que las maestras lo acosaran ni le mandaran indirectas le cansaban las mujeres así de desesperadas por un hombre. De repente vio entrar a la chica causante de sus pensamientos a pesar de tener un cubre bocas reconocería ese pelo en cualquier lugar, iba tan concentrada en su libro que ni siquiera lo vio, el aprovecho para esconderse detrás de un árbol, se pregunto si estaría enferma por que ayer la vio perfecta sin síntomas de gripe ni nada, al parecer ella se enfermaba seguido ya que cuando la conoció también traía uno. Sonó el timbre y Sakami se dio cuenta que estaba tan absorto viéndola y tratando de descifrar algo que no termino su comida cuando tomo sus cosas vio como ella se levanto y se fue.

Mas tarde en la sesión de un chico llamado Kohaku, tocaron la puerta después de un pase vio que era Yamamoto así que dio por finalizada la sesión, el chico paso junto a Rin y se le quedo viendo, ella se puso nerviosa tal vez algo paso entre ellos.

—Entra Rin y toma asiento en breve iniciamos— un "Gracias" fue todo lo que respondió— ¿Estas enferma? Ayer te vi bien— Rin se sorprendió con esa pregunta no se la esperaba por instinto se toco el cachete y gimió de dolor, el señor Sakami se sorprendió — ¿Estas bien? … acaso ¿estas herida?— Sesshomaru se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta Rin ella dio cuatro pasos hacia atrás hasta que choco con un mueble, Sesshomaru acerco su mano hasta su mejilla, ella hipo del dolor el le quito lentamente el cubre bocas que se le cayo de la impresión cuando vio el hematoma, se le quedo viendo y a ella se le llenaron de agua los ojos, estaba perdida la descubrió o bueno descubrió parte de su vida…— ¿Quién te golpeo?.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5 Blanco con negro, rojo carmesí

—¿Quién te golpeo?— Rin no sabia que hacer estaba en shock se quedo viendo los ojos de su psicólogo, hasta que reacciono aparto su mano de un manotazo tomo su mochila y salió corriendo, "mierda, mierda, mierda" era lo único que pensaba la castaña mientras corría con lágrima en los ojos no sabía que hacer seguro el, le informaría a la directora que sufría violencia interfamiliar o algo por el estilo, le faltaba tan poco para graduarse solo quería vivir una vida pacífica ¿era tan malo pedir solo eso? Paso junto al guardia de su escuela y sin que este pudiera detenerla Rin cubriéndose el cachete corrió hasta salirse del instituto, mas tarde se encontró en el parque donde siempre se bajaba cuando Sesshomaru la llevaba y se interno en el, se sentó junto a la fuente de agua un largo rato en banco no quería pensar nada, quería sentir como si no existiera tan siquiera por un momento.

Cuando Sesshomaru vio salir corriendo a Rin del cuarto quiso perseguirla pero no podía hacerlo, no podía descuidar su trabajo, por suerte adelanto su ultima terapia y sin mas salió a buscar a Yamamoto, pensó por un momento que si conducía el auto rumbo a su casa la encontraría, se detuvo a pensar si era prudente localizarla, ¿Seria poco ético hacer eso cuando no era su trabajo? ¿Sobre pasaría el Doctor–Paciente que le han enseñado desde la universidad? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacia eso? Yamamoto no era mas que una paciente ¿Por qué se tomaría tantas molestias? Si fuera por el en ese momento estaría yendo rumbo a su casa a su vida monótona de soltero, era algo que no entendía y no lograba entender ¿o tal vez si?...

En una calle recta detuvo el auto, se quedo viendo a la nada con la mente completamente en blanco durante unos minutos que podrían haber sido horas para el.

–Definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

–Sesshomaru.. Sesshomaru.. Sessh…

–¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa mamá?

–Mami ha hecho algo malo Sessh… no sabe que hacer ¿Me podrías ayudar?

–No te entiendo ¿Mama … por que hueles a metal?–La habitación estaba en penumbra con la respiración de su madre agitada de fondo, se inclino hacia el escritorio junto a su cama y prendió la pequeña lámpara lo que vio cuando volteo a ver que sucedía le impacto era algo que no iba a olvidar toda su vida, era ella su preciosa madre sin rastro de emoción en su cara como la de una mujer de clase alta debía ser vestida de un vestido blanco con negro cubierto de rojo carmesí olor metálico.

No quería seguir, no entendía su propósito en la vida ¿De qué me sirve vivir si al final de todos modos me voy a morir? Realmente ¿vivir tiene un propósito quisiera? El egoísmo del ser humano justifica su existencia creando una sociedad para servir y ser útil en algo, simplemente somos marionetas de un grupo de titiriteros que juegan a ser un dios.

El hecho de que Kanna me pidiera a mi encontrar mi salvación cuando ella fue tan cobarde por el simple hecho de suicidarse ¿Me parece justo? ¿Por qué estoy de acuerdo? mi vida es una mierda y no creo que cambie ¿Entonces por que me esfuerzo? ¿Qué tengo que buscar exactamente? Un propósito… propósito…

–Mi propósito.. Antes de Kanna no tenia nada, ella me dio un propósito, me lo dio y hasta ahora me doy cuenta – Lágrimas en sus ojos escurrían entre sus manos tapando su cara.

Un sollozo se escuchaba en medio de la noche en el callejón de un edificio frente a un bar, Rin estaba deambulando debido a que su padrastro no tenia dinero para comprar bebidas y la obligo a ella recolectar latas de metal para cambiarlas por dinero. En aquel callejón encontró a una compañera de su salón sollozando era Kanna Takeda, por un lado no le interesaba el por que estaba ahí nunca le había hablado en su vida y no quería hacerlo sin embargo no quería ser tan cruel así que se acerco lentamente hasta que quedo enfrente de la visión de esta.

–¿Quién eres? no tengo dinero.

–No quiero tu dinero.

–Qué… Demonios eres la cerebrito del salón verdad, la asocial–Se levanto del suelo donde estaba tenia el pantalón sucio y se notaba su aliento a licor.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Apuradamente puedes estar de pie.

–¡Ja! Increíble la mudita del salón quiere ayudarme a mi, debo estar muy alcoholizada – Rin dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero antes de que lo pudiera lograr Kanna la tomo del brazo – Yo no te he dicho que te vayas – Caminaron en silencio después de que le dijera donde vivía – ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

–Me iba a sentir culpable si al día siguiente amanecías violada y muerta.

–Vaya sinceridad ante todo, me agrada.

En la escuela era como si nada hubiese pasado Kanna no la miraba ni le dirigía la palabra era algo que ya sabia sin embargo ahora cada que levantaba la mirada no podía evitar observarla era como si sus ojos no pudieran ver nada que no sea ella, un día sentada en el jardín de la escuela sintió una botella caliente en su pómulo al voltear se sorprendió de encontrar a Kanna.

–Te he querido agradecer lo del otro día pero nunca tuve la oportunidad – Le entrego la botella a la castaña.

–¿Agrade.. cer?

–He estado viendo que me observas constantemente – Rin no pudo ocultar su sonrojo – Ya veo, bueno cambiando de tema por que nunca hablas con nadie en el salón.

–No es necesario nadie hablaría con la chica pobre que tiene beca absoluta.

–Tienes razón en esta escuela son muy prejuiciosos y falsos, solo hablan con aquellas personas que harán negocios en el futuro.

–Tu también eres prejuiciosa, no me hablaste hasta que estuvimos totalmente solas, no quieres que tus amigas se enteren de que eres una borracha a pesar de ser menor de edad.

–Wow eres impresionante lo notaste todo – Levanto sus manos y dio unos aplausos lentos y marcados, llenos de elegancia – me agradas mucho Rin no conozco a nadie como tu, si me lo permites me voy a retirar al salón sin embargo quiero que sepas que te quiero conocer mas, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor nos volveremos amigas– Pronuncio la ultima palabra con suavidad mientras se iba al salón.

–Amigas...

Después de tres meses de conocerse mantuvieron una amistad a escondidas de todos en la escuela y la familia de Kanna. Constantemente la invitaba a bares, fiestas de mala muerte donde veía como Kanna se alcoholizaba con una identificación falsa, las primeras veces se sorprendió hasta un punto sintió pavor no le gustaba ver a la gente tomar sin parar sobre todo verla a ella enviscarse así, cuando le decía que lo dejara de hacer se enojaba y se iba con el primer sujeto que encontrara para tener sexo. La Kanna fría y reservada de sociedad era muy diferente a la Kanna alcohólica ninfómana.

–Kanna ya es muy tarde deberíamos irnos – Lo que menos quería Rin en ese momento era que ella se fuera con un hombre, tenia miedo de que un día algún loco la matara después de tener sexo incluso que la secuestrará para introducirla en la trata de blancas.

–No quiero, no quiero ir a casa.

–Bueno no tienes que irte a casa salgamos de este lugar por favor, sabes que dentro de una hora me tengo que ir no quiero dejarte aquí.

–Esta bien – Con tropezones y casi cargándola la saco de aquella cantina estuvieron caminando hasta un parque, la sentó en la orilla de la fuente.

–Espérame aquí voy a comprarte una botella de agua– Camino rápidamente hacia una maquina expendedora cuando escucho un grito, el grito de Kanna corrió tan rápido dejando atrás a la botella como sus piernas pudieron.

–Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, si es la preciosa Kanna nuestra señora esta muy preocupada por ti siempre te escapas de casa antes de que ella llegue, ¿Ya no amas a tu mami? Tal vez por ser tan mala niña ella nos deje jugar contigo una vez mas – Dijo un hombre corpulento con una voz lujuriosa mientras tenia detenida a Takeda contra el suelo y las manos detrás de su espalda.

–¡Suéltame bastardo! – Pronuncio con las silabas arrastrando por si estado de ebriedad – Voy a gritar muy fuerte si no me sueltas.

–¡Suéltala!– Llego Rin lanzándose sobre el hombre dándole manotazos, fue hasta cuando araño sus ojos que soltó a la peli plateada.

–¡Maldita perra! – Le dio una bofetada a Rin y jalo a Kanna del cabello para retenerla nuevamente.

–Que esta pasando aquí, ¿Quién es esa chica?– Dijo llegando otro hombre mas alto que el atacante de Takeda– ¿Podría ser que es su amiga? – En su sonrisa se podían ver intenciones y no buenas, Kanna por su parte paro en seco de pelear con su mirada llena de terror al escucharlo hablar.

–¡No es una transeúnte que me quiso ayudar! Por favor señorita váyase, aquí no esta pasando nada – Rin desde el día que la conoció nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro, llena de pánico, terror y suplica. Ella siempre estaba sin expresión facial incluso cuando decía bromas de borracha o algo le intrigaba, debía tener mucho miedo para pedirle algo con esa cara. Decidió irse sin mirar atrás aunque su corazón se oprimía y decía que no debía dejarla sola con esos hombres. Quería poder llevarla a un lugar seguro nunca había sentido esto con nadie.

Desde ese día Kanna falto dos semanas a la escuela, tenia la ferviente esperanza de encontrarla cuando vagaba por las calles recolectando latas y botellas de plástico, mas de una vez su padrastro la golpeo por llegar tarde a su casa y no dejar la cena hecha.

Un día cuando llego al salón vio a Kanna platicando con sus amigas como si toda la preocupación que tenia Rin no sirviera de nada por que ella estaba excelente. Quería acercarse y preguntarle tantas cosas. Cuando vio que sus amigas fueron a comprar a la cafetería camino hacia ella.

–Kanna… estas bien – No pudo evitar que lágrimas escurrieran por sus ojos sin su consentimiento, sin embargo ella esta sin inmutarse como si algo en esas semanas sin verla hubiera cambiado oscureciendo mas su corazón.

–¡Takeda! Hiciste llorar a la cerebrito no puedo creerlo – Dijo burlonamente una de sus amigas llegando y detrás de ellas venían mas.

–Yo no la hice llorar, es mas no se por que osa hablarme esa pobretona – Dio media vuelta sin mirar como a Rin se le rompía mas el corazón mientras sus amigas se reían. Es mejor así, sin involucrarla mas, decía el corazón de Kanna.

No entendía por que la trataba así, si bien antes la ignoraba en la escuela nunca la había humillado tan despectivamente. Que le había pasado todo ese tiempo que desapareció para hacerla así, no se rendiría estuvo tan preocupada por ella que mínimo quería respuestas antes de que no le hablara para siempre. Ese mismo día hizo la cena antes de irse a "recolectar latas" para que así no preguntara su padrastro, había unos cuantos bares y cantinas que Kanna frecuentaba tal vez la encontraría en alguno de ellos, sin embargo ella no tenia identificación falsa así que tenia que esperar o preguntar por ella, si apareció en la escuela era probable que fuera a tomar algo.

No estaba equivocada cuando al segundo bar que fue la encontró saliendo con un tipo visiblemente tomada.

–¡Kanna!– Grito su nombre, la susodicha al oírla paro en seco.

–¿Qué pasa no te vas a ir conmigo? Sabes, no me importa hacer un trio con tu amiga– Rin se estremeció del asco al escuchar hablar al tipo, la miro con ojos suplicantes, así siempre había sido la cosa trataba de evitar que Kanna tuviera sexo con desconocidos, tenia miedo que un día apareciera muerta o que le contagiaran una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

–Ya no voy a ir contigo, vete a la mierda – La peli plateada se soltó del brazo del tipo bruscamente y tomo la mano de Rin para salir corriendo mientras escuchaban de fondo groserías por parte del sujeto del bar. La castaña sintió cálido en su pecho por el hecho de que Kanna la prefiero a ella, secretamente tenia miedo de volver a estar sola. Pararon en un callejón donde se sentaron en silencio.

–No debiste venir, no quería verte ¿Por qué me buscas a pesar de que te trate mal y te avergoncé enfrente de ellas? ¿Eres masoquista?– Le pregunta calmadamente descansando su cabeza contra la pared mientras Rin se sienta en el frío suelo y abraza sus rodillas.

–Yo tenía la esperanza de que todavía quisieras ser mi amiga… ¿Qué paso con esos tipos? ¡Quienes eran! Y ¡¿por que te llevaron?!

–Rin, eso no es algo que debas saber.

–¿Cómo me puedes decir eso tan tranquilamente? ¿Crees que me la pase relajada estas semanas que desapareciste? ¡Estaba preocupada! – Se levanto del suelo y acorralo a Kanna contra la pared mientras ella veía a la nada tratando de no verla a los ojos.

–Por favor ya no me busques.

–¡Lo voy hacer las veces que quiera! Eres.. Mi mejor amiga– Aparto su mirada de la nada y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

–Me siento alagada pero es patético que consideres como tu mejor amiga a una persona como yo.

–No me importa, dime ¿qué paso? sin rodeos– Dejo de acorralarla para sentarse en el suelo y con una mano le hizo una seña a kanna para que se sentara con ella, Takeda se agacho en cuclillas.

–Esta bien, lo que te voy a decir nunca se lo dije a nadie tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, esto es muy personal de hecho no se por que te lo voy a contar no confió lo suficiente en ti.

–Lo prometo, si tu me lo dices… yo también te voy a contar algo.

–¿Te refieres a tu padrastro abusivo y que eres una mendiga?

–… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Te investigué, no deberías sorprenderte, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta que siempre vienes lastimada de la cara tratando de ocultarlo con bufandas o cubre bocas? La única razón por la que los demás no se dan cuenta es por que no les interesas– Rin al saber eso no sabia si sentirse mal por que nadie la quería ayudar o bien por que pasaba desapercibida… ¿también a Kanna no le interesaba y por lo tanto no me decía nada?

–Bueno ya lo sabes ahora cuéntame lo tuyo.

–No se ni por donde empezar, tal vez yo estaría en la misma situación que tu si no fuera por mi familia, yo nací en una cuna de oro de hecho mi "madre" no es mi verdadera mamá biológica ella quiere que la llame así pero la desprecio con toda mi alma, mi padre se caso con ella poco después de que mi madre muriera… el… como lo explico, le gusta relacionarse con mujeres de dinero mi madre era así, esta señora es dueña de varios casinos de la ciudad, a mi padre le gustan las apuestas así que eventualmente se conocieron y ella se enamoro de el, se caso a pesar de que yo existía es ultra estricta conmigo pero llego un día que mi padre la engaño con otra mujer y para vengarse…–Se le salieron las lágrimas y empezó a secárselas.

–Kanna…

–Ya no quiero hablar de esto es muy molesto.

–Bueno lo respetare cuando quieras decirme me dirás ¿si?

Pasado el tiempo los abusos a Rin seguían por parte de su padrastro cada vez mas fuertes, para animarla Kanna le decía que salieran juntas al atardecer o en la noche siempre que ese sujeto no estuviera en su casa que era en raras ocasiones regularmente cuando se iba a emborrachar, ella le compraba ropa, salían a comer, al cabo de meses la castaña logro que Kanna dejara la bebida y se concentrara mas en sus estudios inspirándola con su pasión.

–Hola Rin– Yamamoto volteo rápidamente hacia quien le hablaba era la mismísima Kanna eso no seria rato en otro lugar como el parque pero estaban en la escuela, era tabú hablarle en la escuela por sus otras amigas que la marginaban, se le quedo viendo como si estuviera soñando– ¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste a un fantasma.

–Ka..Kanna ¿Por qué me hablas?

–Bueno eso es lo que hacen las amigas, hablarse, a menos claro que sean mudas– Menos 10 puntos por su humor negro que ni risa da pensó Rin.

–Tus amigas te van a ver conmigo.

–He decidido que voy a dejar de llevarme con ellas, me canse de ver sus dobles caras– En ese momento Rin se sintió verdaderamente feliz después de días pero no lo quiso demostrar.

–Pues no deberías.

–Bueno la que elige eso soy yo querida–Toma asiento a su lado en ese momento entran al salón sus "amigas".

–Kanna ¿qué haces con la pobretona?

–Podrías dejar de decirle así, inepta– La chica se quedo en shock durante unos segundos procesando el que Takeda le dijera inepta y el que defendiera a Yamamoto.

–¿Qué? ¿Te sientes bien?

–Obvio si.

–¿Qué esta pasando aquí?– pregunto otra chica que apenas llego al salón y se llevaba con Kanna.

–Ni yo misma tengo idea creo que Kanna se volvió loca con tanta tarea, desde hace semanas esta rara, se volvió "responsable" y ya se siente cerebrito por entregar todas las tareas, hasta anda defendiendo a la pobretona…–Takeda se paro del asiento para propinarle una buena bofetada a su compañera, al sentir la mano contra su mejilla la chica chillo de dolor– ¡Estúpida que te pasa!

–¡¿Kanna por que le pegas?!–Pregunto su otra compañera mientras la castaña veía toda la escena incrédula.

–Le dije que no le volviera a decir así a Rin.

–¡Pero ella es tu amiga! No puedo creer que te pusieras de lado de la idiota de Yamamoto.

–De ahora y mas estaré de su lado no les quiero volver a hablar arpías –Poco a poco los demás alumnos entraban al aula viendo la escena, todo fue chismes entre las compañeras de su escuela durante semanas, sus ex amigas hicieron que la reputación de Kanna cayera al suelo diciendo un montón de mentiras combinadas con la verdad, Rin se sentía fatal ella no quería que sufriera su mismo destino por esa razón siempre estuvo de acuerdo en no hablarle, que le saliera con eso de revelar su amistad de repente la dejo impactada.

–Rin ya te dije que no me importa que hablen de mi.

–Pero…

–Yo sabia que esto pasaría una vez que dijera que eres mi amiga, si tarde en hacerlo era por que quería prepararme mentalmente para ello.

–Esta bien– Suspiro casada.

Rin y kanna estaban caminando por una calle que era peligrosa de noche sin embargo era el atardecer en ese momento, el cielo tenia un hermoso color rojizo que se reflejaba en los cristales de los edificios cuando de repente escucharon unos quejidos de dolor provenientes de un callejón, pararon las dos en seco.

–¿Escuchaste eso?–Pregunto temerosa la castaña.

–Claro que si, viene del callejón vamos a ver.

–¿Qué? Estas loca vámonos puede ser un vagabundo– camino unos pasos pero se dio cuenta que Kanna se adentro al callejón sola– Mierda – Fue detrás de ella.

–¡Rin! ¡Ven rápido!– La susodicha corrió encontrando a Kanna agachada frente a un chico que estaba muy golpeado – ¿Estas consiente?– El chico movió la cabeza para ver a Kanna.

–¿Eres un ángel?

–¿Qué? Ya quisiera ser uno, estas muy golpeado –Rin solo observo la escena muda no sabia si era bizarro el que Kanna riera felizmente cuando raramente sonreía y mas frente a un chico tan lastimado como si nada, o quedarse viendo embelesada la combinación del pelo blanco de kanna con el pelo negro de ese chico mientras a los dos les da el rojo carmesí del atardecer.

Continuará...


End file.
